Sealing the Feelings
by Valhara
Summary: Sheena has a run in with an unknown Summon Spirit and now her memories (as well as her feelings for a certain red-headed Chosen) are erased. Will this give Zelos a chance to start over or will he ruin this chance yet again?
1. Fight to the Finish

AngelCatGirl: Hehe! I'm back with another story! And for once, it's not a one-shot:)

This story is going to be mostly about Sheena and Zelos (and probably about two of my OCs, but later in story). Sheena will soon discover feelings she had begun to felt during their journey and Zelos will learn about how to care for one (and only one) person in his life. But something will eventually tear these two non-admitting lovers apart...one of them will lose their memories and their feelings of the other. Now Zelos must start over and recollect Sheena's memories...but will he? Or will he attempt to make newer or happier ones?(I got this plot mostly from one of the anime shows I've watched...but I won't say because it'll just blow the whole mystery apart.)

I'm really hoping I'm getting the characters right, but that would take a miracle. Oh well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: AngelCatGirl does not own ToS.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fight to the Finish**

Sheena Fujibayashi, Chief of Mizuho, was sitting in her house petting a white dove gently by the window. Sheena had found this lovely white dove on the night of her return from reuniting the two worlds. It wasn't hurt…it just simply stayed inside her house for no apparent reason and wouldn't leave no matter how hard Sheena tried to coax it.

"Oh, Kage…why don't you leave?" Sheena asked the bird tenderly. The villagers came up with the name since the little white dove seemed to shadow Sheena everywhere.

The bird stared back innocently as if she could understand the summoner's words.

Sheena smiled petting the bird lightly on the head. She had gotten used to its strange inquisitive nature. Kage cooed in response to Sheena's stroking and flew to the door. A moment later the door slid open and her grandfather, ex-chief Igaguri, walked in.

"Sheena, a message arrived for you from the King of Tethe'alla." he said a bit worriedly. They had been previously been branded as traitors for failing to kill the Chosen Colette by the King but thanks to Zelos Wilder, the charges were dropped.

Sheena accepted the letter gravely, expecting it to be bad news, but to her surprise within the envelope there lay a pink letter. She could easily guess who this was from…that idiot red-headed Chosen Zelos. It read:

_To My Dear Voluptuous Hunny Sheena,_

_Hey baby, miss me? I know it has only been a few months after we last saw each other but why don't you and I have a little get together at my place? And before you reject me, you should know why my letter is addressed from the King. 1.) I knew you wouldn't even open the letter if it was from me. 2.) The King really has sent you a letter but I've taken the liberty of keeping it safe for him while I await your arrival at my house and it's really important too. I look forward to seeing you hunny. Don't be late._

_Zelos Wilder_

Sheena reread the letter over and over trying to figure out if he was trying to pull some stunt on her. 'What is this? Is this just a sick joke to make me go or is there really a letter from the King? And how did he know I was going to reject him! Darn that idiot Chosen…he really knows how to get a girl to come visit him.' she thought venomously. But what was this little sensation she felt as she thought about him? Her heart was beating furiously as she thought about his red hair, his kind smile, his sexy body… Sheena shook her head, 'Wait, why am I thinking about things like that? He's a pervert plain and simple! Not at all dreamy with those blue eyes and fine toned muscles…'

"Sheena!" called her grandpa for the tenth time. His granddaughter had been acting quite strangely when she read the letter, and he had a sneaking suspicion about what had caused it.

Sheena jerked out of her little trance at the call of her name, "What was that? Sorry…I was thinking about something else…" she apologized blushing.

Igaguri smiled as she confirmed his suspicions with her reactions. "What does the letter say?" he repeated.

"Oh, it's from that idiot Chosen. He says he has an important letter from the King for me at his house. But I don't think I can go…"

"And why not?" interrupted Igaguri.

"But grandpa! I'm the new Chief, I have to stay here with the people and finish up the preparations for the move to Sylvarant!" Sheena argued.

He shook his head, "Sheena, the Chosen said it was important didn't he? You should go."

"But grandpa…!"

Igaguri held up his hand, "No Sheena, I have been Chief ever since you were born, before that actually, and a few more days won't kill me. You should go see what the King wants."

Her grandfather had her there. Besides, just thinking about going was already starting to quicken Sheena's heartbeat. "O-Okay grandpa, I'll go, but I'll come back as soon as I can."

"There's no need for that Sheena. I want you to enjoy the time you have left before you are burdened with the responsibilities of Chief." he told her.

"Oh grandpa, I can handle it." Sheena protested.

He smiled affectionately, "I know you can, I just…worry about you." he said as he left her house, closing the door softly behind him.

Sheena sat down on her bed thinking about what she would say to that stupid Chosen, Zelos. Kage perched on her shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

'I can't believe I'm doing this…' Sheena thought upon entering Meltokio. It was pretty busy during this time of day and Sheena felt a little uncomfortable at all the stares she received from the nobles. She knew what they thought about her, they looked at her like she was a dirty little wench…someone who shouldn't even have the privilege of stepping into the same room as they. Sheena really hated people like that…people who looked down on others just because of their financial situation. But Sheena was glad she had at least a couple of friends in this unfriendly city, one of them was flying above her. It was Kage, she had followed her all the way here. So Sheena did her best to ignore the glares as she made her way to Zelos' mansion. Of course, being the Chosen he had one of the most handsome looking mansions in all of Tethe'alla so Sheena couldn't have missed it. As she passed the lovely rose garden she caught a glimpse of a group of girls surrounding something that had caught their attention. Sheena was simply going to pass on by until she heard a familiar voice… 

"Hunnies, hunnies, hunnies…there's no need to shove…you've got plenty of me to share!" the voice said as squeals erupted from the group.

'Oh, my goddess! I should have known!' Sheena thought to herself as she stomped off to Coliseum. 'Why should I expect anything else from that pervert…?'

Just as his groupies moved aside for him to get up from the bench he was sitting on Zelos thought he saw a flash of purple run off. Instantly he knew who it was. "Sheena!" he called but she had already disappeared down the steps.

"Awww…Zelos…don't leave us for that wench!" one of his hunnies whined.

"She's not good enough for you!" cried another.

"She doesn't understand you!"

They all grouped around him begging him not to go.

Zelos started to sweat, "Um…ladies don't worry. I promise to send all of you a present for the time we are spending together now. It will be my little thank you for the wonderful afternoon you've given me. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." And with that, his hunnies let him leave though a little reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Sheena sat down on the bench in front of the Coliseum thinking to herself about Zelos. 'How can I be so stupid! Honestly, why would I expect him to be doing anything else other than flirt with…with…those hunnies of his!' she thought to herself holding her head in her hands. "And why does it hurt seeing him flirt? He's done it ever since I've met him…it shouldn't make any difference to me…but why does it now?" she muttered to herself.

"You witch! Trying to seduce my brother again!" shouted a voice behind her. Sheena whirled around and was almost cut by the sharp blade that a light red headed girl held. "I'll teach you to mess with him!"

Sheena flinched away from the blade as the girl brought it closer to her face, while her mind franticly tried to register who this girl was. She just knew she looked somehow familiar. Then it clicked. "S-Seles!"

"Who else would I be you witch! I want to fight you…to prove to my brother I'm not useless…and to see if you are worthy of my brother's heart!" Seles shouted at her.

"Worthy of your brother's heart?" Sheena repeated stunned. There was no way that pervert cared about her when he had all the girls in the world after him.

"Yes! Now fight me!" she shouted before she burst into a fit of coughs.

"Hey are you okay? You don't sound too good there." Sheena said approaching Seles.

Seles glared at her through the coughing and when it was over she said, "Stand back! I'm fine! But fight me now!"

"No, I won't do that!" Sheena shouted getting slightly annoyed that Seles wouldn't back down.

Seles didn't hear her as she charged at the summoner and forced her to move toward the entrance of the Coliseum. Seles had previously arranged for this battle through her butler and now…she had all the pieces in play. "You will fight me." she told Sheena, ushering her down the staircase into the waiting room.

Seeing how the girl wouldn't back down Sheena reluctantly agreed. She knew Seles had to be a pretty tough combater to have connections in the Coliseum. "Okay, once we settle this, it's over okay? No more stalking me or trying to pick fights."

"Agreed." Seles said nodding. She was pretty confident she would win.

Sheena watched the girl's face and marveled at how determined she looked. Something she had yet to see in Zelos. "You really do care about your brother." Sheena commented as the gates swung open and they were greeted by the cries from the crowd.

-

'Where did she get to?' Zelos wondered arriving in front of the Coliseum. "I'm pretty sure she went this way…" Suddenly he heard the crowd cheer loudly as a battle began. A thought crossed his mind that Sheena might be battling now but he dismissed it, until his attention was caught by the announcer's voice.

"Today we have Mizuho's Successor, Sheena Fujibayashi!" he shouted, voice ringing throughout the stadium. Zelos swung his head rapidly to the stadium as the announcer continued. "And challenging Sheena is Meltokio's own Seles Wilder! The sister of the Chosen!"

'Seles! What is she doing here!' he thought running inside. "I hope I'm not too late!" he shouted to himself worried. But before he left he swore he heard a soft jingling behind him. He looked, but no one was there.

-

'Oh what did I get myself into?' Sheena wondered, stepping out into the light. This was the first time she would be participating in a real match. She had always watched Lloyd from the sidelines. Sheena tried to convince herself that she didn't fight because losing here would disgrace Mizuho, but the truth is Sheena was just scared. She would always watch Lloyd fighting on the field and envy at how much courage he had…even Zelos had it in him to battle a few times. She watched as Seles walked confidently forward, imperious to all the shouting and yelling. Oh, how Sheena envied her at the moment…how she looked so confident and brave. But Sheena remembered that it was because of her that she was in this position now. Did Seles want to embarrass her in front of everyone? 'If that's how she wants it, then I can let my cowardice show. I won't be humiliated here!' Sheena thought holding her head high as Seles marched to the opposite side and faced Sheena with her blade drawn.

"Let's get the battle started!" Seles yelled at the announcer.

"Not yet miss, I haven't explained the rules. This is a free for all battle. Opponents may use any weapon but the catch is they are not allowed to use healing potions. This is a battle to the finish till one of you is unable to fight, resigns,or is dead. Is that clear?" he said.

Both girls nodded.

"Okay then…ready…"

Sheena held her cards in front of body, her hands shaking with anticipation. 'I must not hurt her too bad…' Sheena thought watching Seles cough some more. 'She doesn't look too good.' She noticed that Seles was beginning to pale.

"BEGIN!" the announcer/referee shouted running off the battle field quickly.

Seles was the first to move by immediately going into one of her magic attacks. "Absolute!" she shouted as the ground turned white underneath Sheena. At the last minute Sheena shielded herself with guardian, cutting some of the damage in half.

Sheena ran up to the red-headed girl and attacked her with her cards, knocking Seles to the ground. When Seles didn't get up Sheena was worried that she had used too much force. "Hey Seles, are you ok?" she asked walking next to the girl.

Just as Sheena got within arms distance, Seles jumped up and landed a nasty gash on Sheena's right arm.

"I'm not that weak you witch!" Seles yelled at her.

Sheena backed away holding her arm to stop the bleeding. She thought she heard someone yell out her name but she was too focused on Seles to register who it was.

-

Zelos couldn't believe his eyes. Sheena and his sister, fighting in the Coliseum! He wondered what had caused Sheena and Seles to do this. He had just arrived inside the arena after convincing the receptionist to let him in free of charge when he saw Seles lying on the ground and Sheena walking over to her. The first thought that crossed his mind at that moment was that Seles was dead…he would never forgive himself for not telling her about how much he cared for her safety. But when he saw that she was breathing he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Sheena would be the victor seeing how Seles was so fragile. Funny though, she had lasted a lot longer when she battled him.

'Ah, it seems that I've arrived when they just finished.' he thought about to turn away. But the sudden movement on the battle field caught his eye and he turned back to see Sheena bleeding and Seles up and about. "Sheena!" he shouted. He would have loved to go out there but the guards surrounding the arena didn't look too friendly…

-

The wound Sheena received wasn't fatal, but she was losing a lot of blood because of it. She watched as Seles advanced slowly.

"You will pay for toying with my brother's heart!" Seles spat.

Sheena's patience was running thin, she didn't want to hurt Seles but she wasn't leaving her any choice. Sheena quickly thought of an attack that would be enough to stop the fuming red head in front of her. "Cyclone Seal!" Sheena shouted as Seles rose into the air by the magic of the cards. As she came down Sheena used Demon Seal and blew Seles away from her.

Seles, quickly doing a back flip and charging at Sheena, was able to land another deep blow on Sheena's arm. Sheena dropped her cards seeing that her right arm was now useless. But she still had one trick left up her sleeve; she got out one card, the card she used to summon spirits…and called upon Efreet, Summon Spirit of Fire.

As Seles was taking the damage Sheena swayed on her feet. She was over using her Mana and, in addition, losing a lot of blood.

"Sheena!" she heard someone yell. But she ignored it as she clumsily got out another card with her left hand.

Meanwhile, Seles was up and casting another spell she cried, "Freeze Lancer!" A huge round seal faced Sheena as icicles bombarded Sheena like darts.

Sheena screamed out in pain as the assault hit her body.

Now both were pretty much in a draw…Sheena and Seles both had low HP and their TP was just about used up.

"Are you going to give up and leave my brother alone?" Seles asked the summoner while panting heavily and coughing.

Sheena was also panting hard, "I won't give up. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I lose here."

"You don't care if you die? You don't care that if you lose, people will think you are weak and a worthless nobody?"

"Of course I care, but that's not going to stop me from doing what I know I have to do. Death can be a scary thing but I rather die the way I want too rather than go while doing something I know I would regret." Sheena said. 'Where are these words coming from?' she wondered. 'Since when did I have the courage to face death?' Sheena's vision blurred for a moment as she began to feel lightheaded.

"Are you always this stubborn!" Seles shouted.

Sheena laughed, "I should ask you the same." she said falling to her knees. "And besides…I'm not toying with your brother's heart." Sheena said remembering Seles' accusation earlier. 'But he toys with mine…' she thought bitterly.

Seles studied Sheena for a moment, "Do you mean that?" she asked.

Sheena nodded.

There was a long pause before Seles motioned over the referee, when he got within hearing distance she announced, "I am resigning from the match."

"Are you sure, miss? Resigning means you will automatically lose the match and the victory will go to your opponent." he told her.

Seles sighed, "Yes I am sure."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Sheena Fujibayashi has won the match by resignation! Give a hand for our own Rose of Battle!" the announcer shouted.

Sheena watched all of it unfold right before her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Seles actually resigned the battle to her! "W-What are you doing?" Sheena asked dumbfounded.

Seles didn't answer her as she left Sheena kneeling there on the ground. She exited through the door they had emerged out from earlier.

'Time for me to leave.' Sheena thought getting up. She instantly regretted it when the world started to spin. She brought up her hands and held her head, through her fingers she barely was able to make out something red moving toward her and shouting her name. She fell…right into the arms of that idiot Chosen, Zelos.

"Sheena! Are you ok?" he asked not realizing that his voice rang harshly into her head, making her headache even worse.

"Idiot…" she murmured fainting in his arms.

* * *

ACG: Did you like it so far? I want to know! Please RR! And I can assure you that there is more to come. :) 


	2. Decision

AngelCatGirl: Finally I've finished my second chapter! I hope you enjoy this one even if it's a bit rushed.

Mitsukai: AngelCatGirl does not own ToS (and probably never will).

ACG: Hey! .:sulks in corner:.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Decisions **

"_Hurry! You must find him quick!" a big, dark creature cried. "You don't have much time before it is gone…I won't be able to help them for much longer. This situation is almost out of my control."_

_The small, white bird that the creature was talking to nodded hastily and took to the air with a small bell jingling around her neck. She left the breathtaking garden behind and proceeded to climb higher and higher into the atmosphere. She flew the wind currents, gauging everyone's feelings and the goodness of their souls. Suddenly, just like how a lighthouse is a beacon to a lost ship in the fog, the bird felt the presence of the one she was searching for…Zelos Wilder. But the white bird could not confront him directly; instead, she would create a situation to intensify the feelings he had for the one special to him. Intensifying his feelings was crucial to set up the perfect situation to test his love; it is the only way to see if it is true love._

'_If only there was another way for the lovers to admit their love for another. Then our job would cease to exist…but people have a delicate balance of emotions…our job will continue to till the end of time.' she thought gliding gently toward the city of Meltokio.

* * *

_

Sheena woke up to the harsh sunlight hitting her eyes from the window of her room. She blinked a few times trying to adjust to the brightness and sat up looking at her surroundings. Considering her brain was still groggy and the last thing she remembered was fighting Seles in the Coliseum, Sheena did not know where she was. She glanced at the silk bed covers, velvet pillows, and the overall fanciness of the room. She began to panic, thinking that she had somehow got drunk and ended up with one of the nobles. Sheena racked her brain for all the information it could muster that early in the morning but nothing showed her how she ended up here. Sheena flipped off the covers, flinching when her right arm throbbed with the movement. She had put on her boots quietly and headed to the door when it hit her. The last thing she saw at the Coliseum was…

"Zelos!" she shouted and instantly regretted it. She opened the door and found herself face to face with the very man who had saved her.

"You called me my voluptuous hunnie?" he asked smirking.

Blushing, Sheena shouted, "D-Don't call me that!"

"Do you prefer violent banshee, then?" he asked innocently.

"S-Shut up!" she screamed slapping him but she never made contact. Zelos had caught her hand before it hit his face.

"You don't want to do that. You're bleeding again." Zelos commented pointing to Sheena's arm. She glanced down and saw that he was right. Crimson stains dotted the bandage around her wound. "You need help?"

"No, I can manage this on my own." she muttered. "Where are your bandages?"

Zelos pointed to the box on the dresser next to her bed. She walked over with the grace of a cat and proceeded to unwrap the bandages.

During this whole time Zelos hadn't moved from his spot but watched her with amusement as she tried to wrap it again left handed. He leaned on the door frame and asked, "Are you sure you don't need my help?"

Sheena didn't look at him as she held her arm out towards him. "Fine." With another of his famous smirks he sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped the wound with careful precision. Sheena wouldn't admit it to him, but she thought that sitting here with Zelos was actually kind of nice. The sun was shining through the windows and warming her back gently. Sheena actually felt…relaxed…something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"You probably want to know why I made you come down here to get the King's letter instead of just giving it to you myself at Mizuho." Zelos said not realizing he was spoiling Sheena's mood. "Well…"

Sheena turned her head to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

Zelos felt her gaze as he continued to wrap the bandage, "Well…I just wanted to see your sexy body!"

She slapped him left handed and shouted, "Pervert!"

"Oww…" he said holding his cheek. "Why'd you slap me for? I was simply telling you the truth!"

"Well you won't see my sexy body for a long, long time you pervert! Once you give me that letter you won't ever see me again!" Sheena shouted in his face. She swore she saw something flash through those blue eyes of his…what was it? Amusement? Hurt? Sheena couldn't tell what she saw but the look was soon replaced by a sly grin.

"So you admit your body is sexy?" he commented scanning her figure. Zelos wouldn't dare show it, but Sheena's words pierced him harder than it looked. He really didn't want to lose one of his friends…especially Sheena. He couldn't quite place it, but there was just something about her that actually sparked something in him; something that he had yet to feel around his other hunnies.

"I-I never said that!" Sheena denied slapping him on the face yet again. "And stop looking at me like I am one of your hunnies! I'm not! But I doubt that someone like you would understand how I feel!" she shouted running out of the room and out the front door.

Zelos stared after her, still sitting on the bed cradling his red-marked cheek. When he realized that she wasn't coming back he ran his hand through his red locks deep in thought. He gave a wry smile, though none of it reached his eyes, and said, "The idiot has done it again." He never meant to hurt her, but hey, you can't teach old dogs' new tricks now can you? 'I should let her go…she wouldn't care for a pervert like me. She basically said that much anyway.' he thought, blue eyes filled with confusion. If he had been the old Zelos, the one before he met the brown-eyed summoner, he would have simply moved on without so much as a single glance to what he had done. But Zelos wasn't that person anymore…he wasn't the person that enjoyed another woman's company just for the little perks and kicks…he had actually changed into something indescribable. It felt different with Sheena, he never knew the meaning of true happiness until he met her all those years ago…it was something he would never forget. She had caused so many changes in him that even Zelos himself couldn't tell if the changes were for the good or the bad. But that in itself, was the reason he pursued her…she was probably the only person who could help him discover what it felt like to be himself instead of a fake actor carrying the title of Chosen. All he had to do was put his trust in her. Zelos chuckled to himself, 'A year ago the word "trust" wasn't even in my vocabulary.' he thought to himself ironically. 'I wonder if anyone would ever see what's behind my mask…'

_Don't you ever feel like you're wearing a mask?_

_I do...all the time._

_I feel that for every friend I'm with I wear a different mask to hide my identity and mimic them so I may fit in._

_If you could count the masks, you would find thousands of them…_

_Each one for someone different._

_But I wonder...which is the true me?_

_How will I know when I have finally taken off the mask and show somebody who I truly am?_

_Besides, how will I tell the difference between who I am and the fake?_

_I don't believe I truly know myself. _

_It may take days, weeks, or even years..._

_But tell me, how long will I have to hide...?_

_Help me..._

_Please…_

-

Storming through the streets of Meltokio Sheena's mind raced through the events that morning. She had never intended to say such malicious things to him but something about him, or maybe constantly being around Zelos, always set her off. He was just so blind to her feelings that she couldn't help but lash out at him. Besides, Sheena knew deep in her heart that someone like him wouldn't ever care about her…to him she was just another pretty face, nothing worth noting for, except maybe for her rather large chest size; that particularly always seemed to draw the wrong attention.

"Maybe I should apologize to him…" she muttered to herself stopping just inside the boundaries of the city. But she would hate to see that smirk on his face…the one that he wore when he was pleased to get his own way. She heard a gentle cooing above her and looked up to find Kage slowly gliding above her head. The small white bird landed on Sheena's extended hand and instantly cocked her head at the summoner. "What are you doing here?" Sheena asked. The bird did not answer as she took to the air again and teasingly swooped around Sheena, pecking at her clothes every once in a while. Sheena laughed playfully as she tried to recapture the small bird…it had been quite a while since she had time to play and laugh like she used to. Kage dodged Sheena's attempts easily as she picked the pink ribbon out of her hair and flew off in the direction of Zelos' mansion, leaving the summoner to stare after her confusedly.

-

Zelos paced back and forth in front of his mansion. To the people who watched him this was surprising behavior to the normally calm Chosen. Zelos ran his hand through his hair repeatedly and glanced occasionally toward the entrance to the noble section. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Zelos was in fact waiting for Sheena to return; he had a sneaking suspicion that his "hunnie" would return to him soon. A few of his normal groupies showed up but he dismissed them with a simple smile and an apology.

"Sheena, where are you?" he muttered to himself. He was sure he wasn't as horrible as he usually is with her…so why does he worry about her? Maybe he had pushed her too far; maybe she won't ever come back to him. These thoughts plagued his mind and filled him with regret at what he had done to her. 'I wish I could just start all over…maybe get a new start with Sheena…' he thought to himself. "But that would never happen. Someone can't just forget their memories overnight." he ranted pacing once again under the hot sun of Meltokio. His rampage was soon stopped by a bird literally flying into his face.

"Ack! Get it away from my beautiful face!" shouted Zelos shielding himself.

The bird did not do any more damage to the Chosen, however, it circled around Zelos like a vulture circles a carcass. It was a small, white bird…possibly a dove…and it carried a pink ribbon in its beak. Kage, now intent on capturing her quarry continued to circle around him, flashing the ribbon in his face until he recognized it.

It did take quite a while for Zelos to register the ribbon. He knew he had seen it somewhere but the memory kept slipping out of his grasp. Then all realization hit him like a brick wall…he had seen this pink ribbon in Sheena's hair! Zelos remembered seeing it as he gazed upon her sleeping form after the battle at the Coliseum. Seles had apologized to her brother and left in such a rush that Zelos didn't have a chance to ask her if she was alright. "Where did you get that ribbon?" he asked the bird. 'What am I doing asking a bird? This is pointless…there's no way a dumb bird can tell me where it got the ribbon in the first place.' he thought turning to go back into his home.

But Kage had a different plan for the Chosen. She flew in front on the door and hovered a few seconds before darting around frantically. Finally, she had Zelos' attention.

"Are you trying to tell me something happened to Sheena?"

Kage cocked her head at the red head and flew over to an alley next to his mansion. She waited for Zelos to follow her, when he finally took chase Kage ducked into the alley.

'Sheena better not be hurt!' Zelos thought fearfully. If anything had befallen his gorgeous summoner he wouldn't know what he'd do. He followed the bird swiftly, making sure that no one saw his entry into the alleys of Meltokio. It was always said that only the poor lived behind the exquisite mansions of the nobles and that any person brave enough to venture behind them were never seen again. Of course in Zelos' mind, those were only rumors spread to keep the nobles out of such a place. But the most eccentric sound was met by Zelos' ear…it sounded just like the jingling of bells…such a sweet sounding melody was never heard in all of Symphonia. Zelos was drawn in like a moth to the flame, unable to resist the urge to continue onward into the dark alley.

But Zelos' escapade had not gone completely unnoticed; Sheena had just arrived at the infamous mansion of Zelos Wilder when she saw a flash of pink and red dodge around the corner into the alleyway.

'Now what is that idiot up to?' she wondered following him. 'He better be okay…'

-

Meanwhile, Zelos ran through the passage following the little white bird hastily. The walls surrounding the area were dark and the only light shone ahead. The jingling continued to sound in his ear, getting steadily louder as he neared the exit. Zelos panted with exhaustion, something he had not felt in such a long time thanks to his Cruxis Crystal. He had no idea how long he had been running but it seemed like an eternity. The ringing intensified so suddenly that Zelos had to stop and cover his ears. When he looked back up he was no longer in the dark alleyway, instead, he found himself in an unbelievably beautiful garden. Just looking at his surroundings told Zelos he was not in Meltokio anymore…nothing in Symphonia could match this garden.

Then remembering why he was here, Zelos called out, "Sheena, are you here!" Everything was silent. So Zelos cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted a little louder but the only response he received was a bloodcurdling roar.

"Who dare disturbs me! Who dares enter my lair!" shouted a menacing voice that seemed to shake the very earth. The wind in front of Zelos swirled around by some unseen force as a black mist appeared out of nowhere, materializing into a large, panther-like, black cat with huge black wings. The cat looked at Zelos with its emerald green eyes matching the color of the single diamond mark on its forehead. Zelos could see that its eyes were filled with knowing and sorrow as the creature studied him closely. "Are you Zelos Wilder?" it asked him.

Zelos had retreated a few feet away from the magnificent beast when it had materialized out of nowhere but he was now completely frozen when it called his name, "Y-Yes…" he admitted slowly.

"Ah, so you have arrived at last." the black cat muttered padding away and lying in the soft, green grass next to some purple iris'. "Come child." it called addressing Zelos. Now that the anger was out of the beast's voice he could definitely tell that the creature was female.

Zelos hesitated a moment before warily taking a seat next to the large cat. He wasn't so sure whether the creature would attack him or not.

The cat noticed his hesitation and said reassuringly, "I won't bite. I didn't realize you had come so soon, I was expecting you to come later."

"Hold on a sec…you were expecting me? And how did you know my name?" Zelos asked questioningly. "Just who are you?"

The cat cocked her head and gave him a measuring glance before answering, "I have many names, but you may call me Mitsukai, Summon Spirit of the Soul."

"Summon Spirit of the Soul?" Zelos repeated.

Mitsukai nodded, bowing her majestic head, "Yes, but I will not explain further since there is a purpose for your coming into my secret oasis…and prison." Sadness clouded Mitsukai's eyes as she glanced at her surroundings.

"Your prison? I don't think I understand."

Mitsukai cocked her eyebrow, "You cannot imagine how isolated this place is. The way you entered is the only exit for my prison and even I cannot leave. But perhaps you know how it feels to be trapped…alone with your title." Mitsukai seemed to look past Zelos a moment toward the exit. Her muzzle curled into a grin as she refocused on him, "I believe I know what test to bestow on you and your lover. You both have a troubled past between the two of you…that is what brought you to me. It will strengthen your bond…" Mitsukai stood up and focused her Mana on Zelos.

"What are you talking about?" Zelos asked facing the Summon Spirit.

"Do you wish to have a new start with your lover? Would you like to start over yourself?" Mitsukai asked.

"…Yes, but memories and time can't be erased. If I could, I would like to relive every moment I had with Sheena but I can't." Zelos said defeated. He had never intended to reveal her name but Mitsukai already seemed to know so much.

Mitsukai's eyes bore into him as she asked, "What if I told you, you can forget everything? Would you take my offer? Would you seal the feelings?"

Zelos stared back. "In a heartbeat." he answered, not flinching under her gaze.

"Zelos!" somebody shouted behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Sheena. "Don't go through with it!" Her eyes brimmed with unwanted tears as she heard the man she cared about most wishing for all their time together erased. Did it mean nothing to him? Were his memories of them together that painful?

Zelos smiled one of his genuine smiles, "Sheena, even if I lose everything…my memories, my life, my feelings…" He embraced her for probably the last time. Sheena tensed a moment before she grabbed his shirt and broke down in tears. "I will still find a way back to you." he continued, "The feelings of you that I have kept hidden in my heart will return eventually and someday I will find a way to feel that love for you again. I'm sorry that this is late but…I love you, Sheena. You are my everything…my world; that is why I want another chance with you." He lifted her face up by putting a finger under her chin and wiped away her tears. Zelos could tell he was causing her much sadness by the look in her brown eyes. "Don't worry about me." he said kissing her gently on the lips.

That was when Sheena felt it, the spark from that little contact with him. She knew she was really in love with this red-haired Chosen. "Idiot…" she murmured after the kiss.

Zelos turned back to the large cat standing in front of him. "Okay, I'm ready." he glanced at Sheena for one last time with love shining like stars in his eyes.

Mitsukai nodded, "As you wish…" A mist, like the one Zelos saw earlier, seeped from the large beast's paws and inched its way around his body; encasing him in a large black sphere.

Sheena watched all of this paralyzed…she couldn't stand to see Zelos give up everything, especially for her. Her eyes darted around like frightened birds, looking for a way to stop this but no solution presented itself before her eyes. Finally giving up in aspiration she shouted, "Wait!"

The swirling mist seemed to stop completely after Sheena's outburst. Mitsukai focused her attention on Sheena, ostensibly searching the summoner's soul carefully. The Summon Spirits mouth curled into another grin when she found something she liked in the young girl. In an instant, the black mist had bypassed Zelos and surrounded Sheena completely with its enveloping embrace. Sheena could see the anguish on Zelos' face as he ran toward her prison and tried with all his might to get her out. He slashed out with his sword, he punched it…but nothing seemed to dent the sphere or break it.

"Sheena!" he yelled, angry with himself for allowing this to happen and for letting her sacrifice herself for him. He had no idea what Mitsukai truly had in store for him and he didn't want Sheena to take the fall. He pounded his fists on the invisible barrier.

Sheena smiled weakly, knowing full well that this would be the last time she looked at him with love in her eyes. She could never really admit it to herself, but being here in the last possible moments with her thoughts and feelings, gave her the strength to tell him how she felt. She looked down, black hair covering her eyes and body leaning in defeat.

"Heh, I'm glad they're taking me instead. I guess this will be my last time to see you, but Zelos…I want you to know something…I love you. I always have, so don't you do something stupid and die before me, okay? I never want to live without you by my side." she said softly but still smiling. "I love you…" she repeated putting her hand on the cold wall of her black prison. Zelos copied her gesture ignoring the fact he couldn't really hold her hand through the barrier.

"Please, don't leave me…" he begged her.

"I could never leave you." she told him back.

In that one instant, everything seemed to stop, allowing the two lovers to enjoy their moment together; it soon passed as the dark sphere contracted onto itself, shattering into dozens and dozens of cards that surrounded Sheena's now limp body. Bright, beautiful, purple light shone from the middle of Sheena's chest, absorbing into the surrounding cards. With the newfound power, the cards took to the air, scattering throughout all the regions of Symphonia. Zelos dropped to his knees and picked up her body…it was as cold as ice, all the familiar warmth he felt from her was gone and she was as lifeless (but nonetheless beautiful) as the dew drops shining in the early morning.

Mitsukai padded next to him, "Do not worry about your love. She will wake soon, but I warn you, she will not remember who you are."

"Why did you take her? Why not me?" Zelos asked clutching Sheena tighter.

Mitsukai closed her eyes and turned her head away from the Chosen, "Sheena, as you call her, has lost all her memory of you. When she awakens she will not remember who you are or if she has met you, but she will have all her other memories up until the time she has entered this city. Those cards you have seen earlier contain her memories of her life with you; retrieve them and you get her memory back…but, you may choose to forget about collecting them and start over with her if you wish." she told him completely ignoring his question. "I'm sorry…but this is how it must be. Once someone has been brought into my attention they do not leave until I am finished with them." Mitsukai said, green diamond glowing faintly.

"Why!" Zelos shouted at the beast angrily. "Why are you doing this! Answer me!" He faced the Summon Spirit, grief making him reckless and infuriated at the same time.

Mitsukai growled at him furiously, "I cannot answer your question! I am bound to my powers and they forbid me to reveal the truth to you. If you must find an answer, look in your heart! It is what drew you to me in the first place; it is what caught _her_ attention!" She fluttered her wings angrily but simmered down a bit. "All the answers you seek will be revealed to you in time. I must go now, good luck on your journey. I hope we will meet again." Mitsukai bowed her head and the garden disintegrated into nothingness, leaving Zelos and the unconscious Sheena in the dark alleyway alone. In the darkness Zelos reflected on his upcoming decision…would he retrieve Sheena's memories or would he make a fresh start with the innocent summoner? He pondered these thoughts, all alone, under the narrow strip of blue sky in the middle of Meltokio. What would his decision be?

* * *

ACG: Yay! Finished at last! Now I'll respond to my reviews. 

_hannahbanana3809-_ Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm glad you loved it! I hope you liked this one as well. ;)

_Ani the youkai princess-_ I'm glad you think this is an awsome story! I should really thank you for all your reviews...so THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH:)

_WavemasterAries-_ Thank you:D

Anyways, please RR!


	3. Who Are You?

AngelCatGirl: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry this was a bit late...been busy with homework from school and all. Well hope you enjoy this one, too!

Now Sheena's finally awake in this chapter, what would her reactions be to Zelos? What did he choose to do? You'll see.

Mitsukai: ACG does not own ToS

* * *

Zelos paced the room of his mansion, threatening to wear a hole in the floor as he waited for Sheena to awaken from her slumber. Seconds, minutes, hours passed as he continued to wait for seemingly an eternity. He glanced at Sheena from time to time, studying her form for any signs of change. It was funny…just the other day she was lying in the same bed as she is now…hurt and in need of his care. This was exactly the same situation, except, she wouldn't remember him enough to throw a fit. Zelos didn't know why he waited, there was always a sickening clench in his stomach every time he gazed at her still form…chest rising and falling…

Zelos shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to change for her. She would be completely vulnerable in her state and she wouldn't know what to expect. Then again he could just forget about collecting all her memories…maybe he could just start their whole first meeting all over again. Their first encounter had not gone entirely pleasant; he had, more or less, just peeked in on her taking a shower, something he took to as a personal hobby. Zelos really couldn't resist on his first meeting; she had the perfect form, a pretty face, and unusual temper…in all his life he had never met anyone else that had ever left such a deep impression in him other than his own mother, who had said "You should have never been born" just before she died in his arms.

Zelos tensed when Sheena had moved from her current position to turn and face the sunlight with a small sigh. She still hadn't awoken yet so Zelos was once again left to muse over his thoughts of the past, present, and the upcoming future.

It was noon time but Zelos didn't have much of an appetite; in fact he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast either. Sebastian came in from time to time, worried about his master and encouraging him to eat something, but Zelos always refused saying that he didn't want to leave Sheena's side for a moment in case she did wake up.

It was just about time for one of Sebastian's checkups when something did happen. Zelos, finally giving in to Sebastian's pleadings, was just about to head out of the room when he was startled by a voice.

"Who… are you?" it asked. Zelos whirled around expectantly and sure enough Sheena was sitting up in her bed starring at the Chosen with a slightly blank expression on her face.

"Sheena, you're awake!" Zelos bounded to her side happily. He expected her to retort something about him being a pervert or if he had done anything to her, but to his disappointment she just repeated her question. "Who are you?"

Zelos' blue eyes reflected the hurt he was feeling but he quickly hid it with a smile. Of course she wouldn't remember him…Mitsukai had told him that much hadn't she? "Why I'm Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Mana. Nice to see you're awake Sheena." he answered in a fake cheerful voice.

"How do you know my name? I'm sure I have never met you before. How did I get here?" Sheena asked, confusion seeping into her face at why she was in a bed with a stranger in her room.

"Don't you remember? I found you lost in Meltokio; you were wandering around aimlessly with a high fever and you happened to collapse on my doorway." Zelos lied.

Sheena put her hand on her forehead, "I…don't remember any of this. You really helped me?"

Zelos nodded in response.

"You are doing this all for a complete stranger?" she asked him.

Behind the smile, Zelos' heart ached. He wanted to tell her that he did know her, he wanted to say that he knew her better than anyone…but saying that would just give her the wrong impression; she would think he was a stalker or something. Zelos wanted this to go just perfect and didn't want her to end up hating him.

"Yes, I am." he replied. "When you feel up to it, lunch will be held downstairs. Sebastian will show you the way." Zelos got up gracefully and headed toward the door, flipping a strand of hair out of his face.

"Chosen…"

He stopped and looked back at Sheena, who happened to look just lovely at that moment without the anger or suspicion clouding her features. "What is it my vol—I mean, Sheena?"

"Thank you." she said smiling.

"It…was nothing." Zelos replied leaving the room. Once outside, he let his smile drop; his face now wore the look of sadness. He knew deep in his heart he really couldn't take advantage of her when she was so innocent to his actions. He knew his only choice was to return all her memories before he really did something he would regret.

Sheena stared at the door a moment after Zelos left. She really didn't expect any kindness to come from any noble living in Meltokio, especially the Chosen. Sheena had always been told not to trust him and that he was a no good philander, but meeting him face to face...Sheena didn't know if the rumors were true or not. He seemed kind enough but it could all be an act just to get her to do something for him. There was one thing she knew for sure, she was definitely feeling as if she had met the Chosen before…like in a dream or something. Maybe she had met him on her journey with the others…Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, and Regal. Sheena searched her memory but never had she met the red-haired Chosen before. She sighed, sinking back into the fluffy mattress thinking. His smile, there was something sad in the way he smiled at her. Sheena was confused at why since this truly was the first time they had met and she was sure she didn't do anything to offend him. Shaking away the thoughts she knew she must focus on the task at hand…but…what was the task? Why had she come to Meltokio in the first place? Everything was a big blur to her…never in her life had she felt more lonely…except perhaps for the time when she was responsible for the death of half the villagers of Mizuho. She really was isolated then. Looking out the window absentmindedly, Sheena tried to picture what she had been doing for the last couple of days, or had it been weeks? The Chosen told her she had been running a fever but if she were, shouldn't she remember something by now?

"Um, miss?" called a nervous voice behind her. She turned to face whoever had disturbed her. It was Sebastian, Zelos' personal butler. "Master Wilder has sent me to see if you are well enough to join him for lunch. If you are, I will escort you to the dinning hall."

Sheena sat up in her bed and stared at the man confusedly. Never in her life had she received such treatment as these, it was strange, having someone tend to your every need like a princess. "Um…you don't have to escort me…I can find the dinning hall on my own."

"My apologizes Miss Sheena, but Master Wilder was quite insistent that I escort you down." Sebastian said.

Sheena sighed. Why was the Chosen making such a fuss over her? If only he knew how much she despised all the attention…it made her feel very uncomfortable. Sure it was nice but one should know their own limits. "I'll be down in a minute…err…"

"My name is Sebastian, Miss Sheena." he said, answering her silent question.

"Well I'll be down in a minute Sebastian. You can tell the Chosen that I can find the dining hall on my own." she said sternly.

Now it was Sebastian's turn to sigh, "As you wish, Miss Sheena." he said turning to leave.

Sheena waited until she heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs till she got out of bed to inspect herself. Though the Chosen may seem nice and caring she still could not put her trust in him yet; the rumors of his escapades far exceeded those of his good deeds. Sheena saw the wound she had on her arm, still healing from her bout with Seles. But she didn't remember that, so Sheena gazed at it quite quizzically and wondered just what had happened during the time she entered Meltokio.

Zelos sat in the dining hall patiently, waiting for Sheena to arrive for lunch. He fidgeted with a letter that he had placed there for a reason he could not remember, so he opened it and read it to pass the time. It turned out to be the letter he was going to give Sheena when she arrived two days ago, the letter that stated she was to be the Emissary of Peace for Tethe'alla. Zelos had been the one behind the act and right now he wondered if it was a mistake on his part. Sighing, he refolded the letter and placed it back in its envelope.

"_Who are you?_" Sheena's voice rang in Zelos' head, repeating endlessly and refusing to lessen.

"Argh…" Zelos placed his hands over his ears hoping to dispel the pain he felt…the pang in his heart that only resulted from her words. His pain was interrupted when a plate of salad loomed in front of his face, held by his butler Sebastian.

"Master Zelos, I have taken the liberty of preparing you a salad for lunch considering you will not likely have much of an appetite after your ordeal. Miss Sheena will accompany you shortly." he said placing the dish in front of his master.

"You can drop the formalities, Sebastian. I've already told you, you can call me Zelos." he said absentmindedly picking at his food with a fork with a frown imprinted on his forehead.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Master Zelos?" Sebastian asked completely ignoring his master's suggestion. In proper etiquette, a butler never addressed the master by his first name. It was unheard of! His family had served the Wilders' for generations and not one of them ever spoke to his or her master with such insolence; Sebastian was **_not_** going to be the first to attempt to mar his family's good reputation as servants for the Chosens' of Tethe'alla nor was he going to be the last.

"No…you have done enough. Thank you for worrying." Zelos said sadly. His thoughts still clouded on the situation with Sheena. "You can have some time off. I think I'm going to go on a journey for a while. I'll let you handle things here."

"As you wish." Sebastian replied exiting the room silently.

Zelos' mind wandered as he gazed at the cup of water in front of him vacantly, not really focusing on it. Hearing silent footsteps tread on the carpet from another room stirred Zelos into making his automatic response to Sebastian's constant presence. "Go away Sebastian…I do not wish to be disturbed right now." he said in a monotone voice.

"Oh…am I interrupting something?" asked a voice sheepishly.

Recognizing the voice, Zelos jerked out of his thoughts and turned to face a very shy looking Sheena, standing at the doorway uneasily. "Sheena! Oh, don't worry about it…I thought you were my butler Sebastian." he said apologetically, smiling for good measure.

Sheena relaxed a bit, "May I sit down?"

"Make yourself at home." Zelos said warmly. This would be the first time they really had a chance to talk with her memory gone and all so Zelos wanted it to be perfect. "Would you like anything to eat?" he asked, gesturing to his own untouched salad in front of him as she took a seat facing him.

"I'm not hungry…Chosen." she said adding the "Chosen" to be polite.

Zelos almost blurted out, _"Trying to watch that figure of yours?" _but he knew that it wouldn't help the situation. So instead he asked, "Are you feeling much better?"

"Yes…I suppose I am." Sheena responded. A few moments of silence passed between them…uncomfortably.

"Chosen, may I ask you something?" Sheena asked, fidgeting with the corner of her purple robe. He gestured for her to continue. "Why did you help me? Why would you care if someone like me got hurt or was ill? I've always heard that nobles didn't care about anyone other than themselves." She wouldn't meet his eyes as she said it, instead, keeping her gaze fixed on her lap.

Zelos laughed a bit, but the laughter wasn't directed toward the summoner, it was an ironic, bitter laugh. "Well Sheena, if I really did just care about myself, it does make you wonder why I helped you. You heard right about nobles being self-centered, but not all of them are like that. I'm not like that…and that's why I want to be honest with you now."

Sheena held her breath as she waited for him to continue, overcome with the feeling that his next words were going to be important.

"I…didn't…find you on my doorstep. I actually knew…know…you." Zelos said, looking back to his plate.

"W-What?" she shouted, eyes snapping back to him.

"You see, I went with you and Lloyd and all the others on that journey to reunite the worlds. We were friends…I admit we had our share of…arguments…but we were still friends. You were always there for me and I was always there for you." Zelos explained, fearing her reaction and not meeting her eyes. "We might have been something more than that but…

"I think you're mistaken, Chosen. You and I have never met in my life and I'm sure that we've never been friends. I would have remembered that. Are you sure you're not confusing me with some other girl you know?" she asked, more for herself than for him. She needed to convince herself that everything he said couldn't be true…it couldn't be.

"No…I would never mix someone else up with you. You're Sheena Fujibayashi, ultimate summoner and the next chief of Mizuho. Your best friend was Corrine, who was a human-made Summon Spirit, and he died protecting you in Volt's temple. Corrine was then reborn as the Summon Spirit of the Heart. Before you met Colette and Lloyd you were the assassin assigned by the King to stop them from carrying out their journey but you got to know them and soon betrayed your country to help them." Zelos said as he carefully watched her reaction. But what he heard next hurt more than all her past slaps and punches combined.

"You're lying!" she shouted, shaking with rage. "You just heard that from someone that witnessed all those things! My memory doesn't lie to me…only people lie! You're a famous person, you must have met Lloyd and he told you all about our journey."

"Sheena, I'm not lying to you! You've got to listen to me; a Summon Spirit took all your memories of us! All your memories of me!"

"Now I know that's a lie." Sheena said getting up. "I've made a pact with all the Summon Spirits of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant and none of them has the power to take memories."

Zelos got up as well and walked over to her side. "But this Summon Spirit was different; it was the Summon Spirit of the…" He didn't get any farther as a loud ringing, the same one from the alley, rang through the air in an ear-piercing echo. He put his hands over his ears in an attempt to stifle some of the noise but none of it worked.

"Chosen, are you alright?" asked Sheena worriedly, knelling by his side while he was hunched over with his hands over his ears.

Soon as the last echoes of the jingles ended Zelos stood back up and looked around him, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Zelos thought quickly…maybe he was the only one able to hear it. "Never mind. As I was saying, the Summon Spirit of the…" The ringing sounded again, but much briefer this time.

"The Summon of the…what?" she asked agitated. "No, forget it…just…forget you ever knew me." Sheena stormed out of the room and back up the stairs with Zelos in hot pursuit. "I'm leaving!" she called back to him.

"Wait…Sheena! Just come with me on a journey, okay? Let me prove to you I'm telling the truth!"

"There's nothing to prove!" Sheena yelled, bursting into her room and gathering her bag. She turned to leave but Zelos blocked the doorway.

"I'm not letting you leave until you go on that journey with me." the red-head said sternly.

"Just forget me." Sheena said, holding up her arm and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke; leaving the broken-hearted Chosen standing there.

"How am I just supposed to 'forget you'? It's ironic that I wanted that one thing to happen and now that it has…I don't want to do it. I want to remember every moment I have spent with you and even all the arguments we've had. That's why I can't just leave it at that. I will **_not_** forget you and I won't let you disappear out of my life twice." Gathering his things together, Zelos raced out the door to the one place he knew she would flee to…the hidden village of Mizuho.

* * *

ACG: Probably not as good as myother chapters but...meh. I've been having the really annoying case of writers block and it won't go away. It just let's me write a couple of sentences a day so I don't think this was very good. But please bear with me over this...I'm hoping to improve soon!

Obvious Man- I'm glad you thought my story was interesting. Nice guess. You were right on the mark. :) I hope you continue reading.

treekicker- Thanks for the great review! Hope you keep reading!

DownerLithium- Unfortuately I don't think my story will live up to your expectations.:) But I hope you will stick around anyways. Thanks for the review!


End file.
